pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon: Black
Pokémon: Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ, Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu!) is the new fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime. Pok mon: Best Wishes premiered in Japan in September 2010. TV Tokyo announced that the season will cover the main protagonist Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region Isshu or Unova. As always, the past female companion of Ash, Dawn, has left the series, and is being replaced by a girl named Iris. Iris is revealed to have a Kibago, who oddly, lives in her hair. For an unexpected change, Brock seems to have left the series permanently, and is replaced by a new boy named Dento, who is also a Gym Leader. Team Rocket are still in the series, and new antagonists will appear: Team Plasma. Team Plasma may be after Reshiram and Zekrom like how other villainous teams went after the Legendary Pokémon in their region. Ash will also have a new set of clothing based on Pokémon Black and White's male player character's design, and Jessie and James also have changed clothes due to a promotion, they will be wearing a black uniforms instead of their old white uniforms. This series is called Pokemon Best Wishes in Japan. In short Pokemon BW (it also can be coined as Pokémon Black and White). Like every region, this region also has its own main legendary Pokemon duo Reshiram and Zekrom and an additional legendary Pokemon Victini is also introduced. Ash Ketchum starts off his journey (complete with new outfit) to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu, leaving behind Brock and Dawn on their respective quests, and also the other Pokemon which he caught in the Sinnoh region at Professor Oak's Lab. This time Ash is going to compete in the Isshu League by gaining the eight badges of that region capturing and befriending new Pokemon along the way. It is still unknown how many seasons will this fourth series have. Iris and Dento will be revealed respectively. It is still unknown regarding what their personal goals are as of now, though they will surely be revealed when Ash meets them in the series in due course. More information regarding the series will unravel as the series progresses. Characters Protagonists *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Dento Rivals *Shooti *Belle Antagonists *Jessie, James and Meowth - are here aswell to try and capture Ash's Pikachu and get up to other mischief *Team Plasma - the local troublemakers of Isshu out to get the legendary Yin and Yang duo Reshiram and Zekrom. Key Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Mamepato (Ash's) *Oshawott(Ash's) *Tepig (Ash's) *Snivy (Ash's) *Janovy (Shooti's) *Pururiru (Shooti's) *Hatooboo (Shooti's) *Kibago (Iris's) *Doryuuzu (Iris's) *Yanappu (Dento's) *Ishizumai (Dento's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Koromori (Jessie's) *Tabunne (Nurse Joy) Minor Characters *Gym Leaders - The gym leaders of Isshu will appear in some episodes, most likely battling Ash. *Professor Araragi - Professor Araragi is be shown in the first two episodes of Best Wishes. *Shooti - Ash's first Isshu rival. Begins with a Snivy *Professor Oak - Professor Oak will most likely be shown sometimes in the series, mostly video chatting with Ash about his journey. *Delia Ketchum - the mother of Ash Ketchum, will most likely will appear talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest. Retired Running Gags *Brock's crush over girls will be gone, with Dento replacing him. *Ash's Pikachu will most likely not destroy Iris' bike, as she may not have one. *Team Rocket may not blast off anymore, so far they managed to safely escape without a zap. *Team Rocket starts to get serious in the Anime. Episodes See Episode Guide for details Trivia *The B'est '''W'ishes part of Pokémon: Best Wishes are abbreviations for [[Pokémon Black and White|Pokémon 'B'lack and 'W'hite.]] *This season features a new set of Pokemon ie. Generation V Pokemon. *In Anime, Pikachu (belonging to Ash), Meowth and Persian (belonging to Team Rocket) are the only pokemon other than Generation V appeared so far. *This series is more fast paced than the previous series; there will be less filler episodes. *Brock and Dawn from the ''Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl series are expected to guest star at some point, also wearing different outfits; however, Dawn may not visit Ash in Isshu, but rather make a cameo via television or magazine, similar to Marina. *Ash meets Iris and Dento in a similar fashion to when he first met Misty and Brock. *This series would be considered a reboot of the '''''Pokemon: ''Original Series, ''as it uses many dynamics from the first series but, it isn't. * Ash turns his hat around when catching a Pokemon like he did in the original series. *Ash tries to catch every Pokemon when he first arrives in the Isshu region. *The series reuses music from the original series. *In the narration for the first episode of Best Wishes, Ash is said to be still ten, which is ironic since Pokemon has been airing for thirteen years. Official Sites Official Japanese site Category:Anime *